Elemental Detectives
by PeaceMariiPeace
Summary: After a night at a bar, the detectives witness some changes that can save humanity. How they can be detectives and superheros at the same time? E/O, F/M, J/C. Episode 1 of my series
1. Night

Elemental Detectives

Chapter One

**Hi everyone! I'm glad you thought my idea was excellent so I'll make it today. This idea came to me in a dream (I have the weirdest dream about SVU often, like every night!) and I hope this is good because this is my first SVU fic. So ENJOY!**

_**In the criminal justice system, sexually based offences are considered especially heinous. In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories.**_

-Chung chung-

The detectives called it a night because they having a man raped and murdered a 13 year old girl named Melissa Chapman. They all decided to go to the bar a few blocks away from the precinct. They all arrived at the bar called the Beer House (I'm very bad at coming up with names!)

"What you think of the case today?" Elliot was the first to speak up

"Not sure the right words, victims keep getting younger and younger everyday" Olivia explained

"There a bunch of sick perverts out there, and I would like to beat the crap out of all of them….. if I can" Fin said

"Maybe the government created robotic…" Munch said but was interrupted

"SHUT UP WITH THE GOVERNMENT TALK!" Fin yelled

Olivia and Elliot giggled

"Hey bartender! Can we have your new beer choice, the Amstel Bright?" Elliot said

The bartender look very weird and smiled evilly at the detectives _"My four perfect specimens"_ He thought. "I'll get you four glasses" The bartender said as he poured the beer but added a special ingredient without the detectives looking.

"Four drinks ready!" The bartender said while serving them drinks. The bartender went around the back and opened the back door and meet with the stranger

"Did you complete the mission?" The stranger said

"Yes, master. I did" The bartender said

"Those detectives will witness a think that will change their lives forever!" The stranger exclaimed, and both of them disappeared in thin air

* * *

**I know it's short but I'm working on the 2****nd**** chapter so stayed tuned!**

**~Detective Mariam K~**


	2. Changes

Elemental Detectives

Chapter 2: Changes

**My first chapter was pretty short but I promise that this one will be longer so I'll appreciate reviews. Enjoy!**

**Olivia**

Olivia woke up with a big headache after that night in the bar. She got out of bed and into the shower When she ran the water she noticed that every time she moved her hand, the water moved into some sort of figure like she made the water into a heart and when she straighten her hand the water froze and it fell and shattered into many pieces.

"AHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Olivia yelled. She got out of the shower and got dressed. When she opens the kitchen sink water, it formed into a cloud and it froze again.

"I got to get out of here!" Olivia said. She grabbed her jacket, money, holster, and her phone and ran out _"This is just too weird."_ She thought in her head

**Elliot**

Elliot was cooking breakfast for himself and his wife and kids, but when he touched the pan, it literally went up in flames. Elliot quickly grabbed the hose and put out the water but when he went to touch the metal part, he heated up to at least 100 degrees.

"OWW!" Elliot yelled and he set his hand in water

"Elliot, what happened?" Kathy said running down the stairs

"I accidentally burned myself." Elliot explained

Kathy laughed "Just leave the breakfast to me, now go and get ready for work."

Elliot laughed and walked up the stairs _"What the hell was that all about with the fire? I didn't even set it heat that high." _Elliot thought to himself. He went to the bedroom and got ready.

**John**

John was all ready for work and was walking to the precinct while wind was blowing at his face so when he was stretching out his hand, a big wind gushed and it blue down at least 5 civilians.

"They were on complaining on how that happened so he tried again and it knocked them down again and this time they were screaming and walking away.

"_What the…..how did I do that?" _John thought in his head and he just continued walking to the precinct

**Fin**

Fin was also walking through the park as a shortcut to the precinct untill he tripped on a rock _"Damn it!"_ Fin thought but when he touch the grass, the grass rapidly grew untill Fin stood up, but when he touched a tree it grew and the leaves got greener and greener.

"_What the….I'm getting out of here!!"_ Fin thought as he ran to the precinct

"That was strange." He said

**Precinct**

All four detectives arrived at the same time and they all look worried

"I had the weirdest morning." Olivia said

"Ha! You're not the only one, I literally burned my hand" Elliot said showing the evidence

"Ouch!" Munch said

"What did you do, stick your hand in flames?" Fin guessed

"Something liked that." Elliot said nervously

"Come on, we got to get to work." Olivia said and all of them went to their desks

Then a girl that looks about 15 came in. She had shoulder length blond hair with multi-color streaks; she had vivid green eyes and had star earrings and a pedant. She was wearing a black and white sleeveless shirt and blue jeans and black shoes and she was wearing a weird bracelet.

"Can I help you?" Olivia said walking up to her

"I need to talk to the 4 main detectives in this unit." The girl said

"That's us. Why you need all of us?" Elliot questioned

"Can we talk somewhere in private?" The girl said

"Ok, come on." Olivia led the girl to the interrogation room and everyone stepped in. "Why you need to see us?" Fin said

"My name is Marissa Greenburg, and you guys are the only ones who can save the world from a great evil"

* * *

Oooo! Cliffhanger! What will happen? What are the detective's reactions?

Stay Tuned!

~Detectives Mariam K.~


	3. Explainations

Elemental Detectives

Chapter 3: Explanation

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed! I'm not sure how long this story will be but I'll make it as long as it needs too! Here's Chapter 3**

**PREVOUSLY:**

"_Why do you need us for?" Fin asked_

"_My name is Marissa Greenburg, and you're the only ones who can stop a great evil."_

* * *

The detectives stared at the girl as she was crazy. Fin was the first one to speak up

"Um……What are you talking about? We're detectives, we serve he city, and we're not superheroes."

"You guys know what I'm talking about. Remember all the weird things that happened to you this morning?" Marissa said

"The detectives looked at eachother "Wait. How do you know about this?" Said Olivia

"Because, you guys are the chosen ones. Let me explain: You guys were chosen because the world is at stake. 4 people who live in New York City who are brave, forceful, tough, and confident are chosen by fate to become the next elite team of superheroes. You guys are the lucky four" Marissa explained

"How can we be heroes so soon, I mean we already have a job" Elliot said

"You guys will have phones and it will make a special sound that will alert you when trouble is near" Marissa said

"Can we tell anybody about this?" John questioned

"That's the problem, you can't tell anyone, unless you need to. You guys have your elements and powers in handy, so I'll present your phones" Marissa said. Then 4 phones magically appeared in her hand. One green one with plants and trees, one blue with waves, one red one with flames, and one white with wind

"Elliot Stabler, you're strong, tough, and competitive. You show excellent skills so I present you as the leader as the team and power over fire and heat." Marissa handed the red phone and it glowed red as he touched it.

"Olivia Benson, you're calm, tough-and tender at the same time and you so compassion to people, I present you with this phone and the power over water and ice." Marissa handed her the blue phone and it glowed bright blue as she touched it

"John Munch, you're funny, nice most of the time, and you get people confused most of the time, I present you with this phone and the power of wind and storms." Marissa handed him the white phone and it glowed white as he touched it

"Finally Odafin Tutuola, you are a fighter, compassionate as Olivia, and you are stronger than anyone else, I present to you with this phone and power over earth and plants." Marissa handed him the phone and it glowed green as he touched it.

"You guys will be faced with difficulties where you have to choose either the city or your teammates, and the evil will try to trick you in anyway as possible and they even might turn you guys against eachother. So always fight with all you got. Now I want you to touch eachother hands and that will be official."

The detectives stretched their hands out and when they touched eachother, they created a big multi-color energy ball and their colors were hovering over them

"Now repeat after me: We swear to protect the people of New York City from the evil….

"We swear to protect the people of New York City from the evil…"

"And to never switch sides…."

"And never switch sides….."

"And to always believe in ourselves…."

"And to always believe in ourselves…"

"And to defeat the evil forever!

"And to defeat the evil forever!" Then colored beams started to change them and their costumes are appearing and disappearing.

"When you want to transform, just do the same thing like you did now and said 'Special Detectives Unite!' Good luck detectives, and May the force be with you." And Marissa disappeared in thin air

* * *

Ok, chapter finish! Here is the info on our detectives

**Name: Elliot Stabler**

**S.D name: Elemental Fire**

**Powers: Can control fire, make fire appear, severely burn someone, and can summon fire creatures **

**Outfit Appearance: Flaming red pants and flaming red shirt, and red fingerless gloves, and red garters that's go on his upper arms and his eyes change from blue to red and orange and a red eye mask**

**Name: Olivia Benson**

**S.D name: Elemental Water**

**Powers: Can control water in anyway, can make rain fall from sky, can freeze water, and summon water creatures**

**Outfit Appearance: Baby blue skirt, and sleeveless tank top and a blue sequenced garter that go on her legs and upper arms and her eyes change from brown to sky blue and her hair had blue streaks, and a blue eye mask**

**Name: John Munch**

**S.D name: Elemental Wind**

**Powers: Can control wind and can summon wind creatures and summon wind storms**

**Outfit Appearance: White pants with a white shirt with two garters on his upper arms and his eyes change from brown to pale blue and a white eye mask**

**Name: Fin Tutuola**

**S.D name: Elemental Earth**

**Powers: Can control plants and trees and can make plants magically appear from deep underground.**

**Outfit Appearance: Green pants and green shirt with two garters on his upper arms. His eyes change from brown to vivid green and a green eye mask.**

**Can't wait to write their first adventure**

**~Detective Mariam K. ~**


	4. Transformations

Elemental Detectives

Chapter 4: Trasformations

**Here's chapter 4! I never made 4 chapters in one day because this story is very exciting, that I can't stop typing up stories and chapters! ENJOY!**

**PREVOUSLY:**

"_When you want to transform, just do the same thing you did now and say 'Special Detectives Unite!' Good luck detectives and May the force be with you" And then Marissa disappeared in thin air_

* * *

The next day the 4 detectives were out for lunch and they were discussing what happen to them

"Can you believe we're superheroes?" John said

"I still don't believe it." Elliot said "I mean, we have one job, we serve and protect, and now we save and protect."

"We can't even tell Cragen about this, I mean, he's going to find out sooner or later, so are Casey and Melinda." Fin said

"This is still unbelievable! Save the world everyday, we don't even know who this big evil is." Olivia said, untill she saw a bottle of water and starts controlling the water inside "I love my powers!"

**MEANWHILE:**

Somewhere in deep, deep, deep in NYC a mysterious castle lies about. Inside were the bartender and the mysterious figure looking at the crystal ball watching the detectives.

"So these are the chosen ones. I'll like to destroy with my bare hands." The mysterious force said

"But master, how can we destroy them, I mean them together are unstoppable!" The bartender said

"Soon their meet their worst fate! As I am…Hadrian!" As he said reveling himself

The bartender reveled himself as Than, his dark worker

"You think you'll defeat them, I'll like to defeat them myself." The mysterious girl who looked at least 18 years "I made a monster that will scared the shit out of city and lets see if they can stop this creation." And then she, Than and the monster disappeared

* * *

Olivia's phone started bleeping like a dolphin noise. She opened and it reveled the monster destroying the city. "Oh my god…we got to go!" She showed the evidence to the guys and they ran out the restraunt

The twins laughed evilly and they said "Who can stop us now?!"

"We can!" Elliot yelled as the rest fallowed him

"Who are you guys, puny humans?" Than said

"Maybe this will shock you!" Olivia yelled. Then all of them reached their hands out and their hands were glowing as they touched eachother "Special Detectives Unite!" and a whit light was hovering over them

Elliot's transformation went first. He pressed the buttons 335 on his phone and he was surrounded with flames and the flames covered him and his pants and shirt and his boots appeared and a red line traced his hand and his fingerless gloves appeared and when he closed his eyes, he dived into the flames and he as completely transformed and he eyes changed from blue to red and orange and his eye mask appeared with a glowing red line across his face. He did his pose which was flames coming out of his hands. "Forceful as Fire, Elemental Red!" He yelled as his voice echoed.

Olivia's turn. She pressed the buttons 436 and he was diving into an ocean and started swimming like she was a mermaid. A blue line circled her waist down and her skirt appeared and a blue line traced her upper body and her tank top appeared and her blue fingerless gloves appeared and when she spun around in the water, her blue boots appeared and her garter on her leg and her arms and she was lifted out of the water and her eyes changed from brown to bright blue and her eye mask appeared with a blue line across her face and she did a flip out of the water and she did her pose which was one arm to the waist and her other hand controlling the water "Fluid as the Sea Elemental Water!" She yelled as her voice echoed.

John's turn. He pressed the buttons 546 and he was flying into the clouds very high in the sky and then a glowing white bean wrapped around his body and his white pants and shirt appeared and white straps appeared and his fingerless gloves and his white boots appeared and he close his eyes, he did a dive to the ground and his arm garters appeared and his eyes turned from brown to pale blue. He did his pose started to make a lot of wind "Ever-changing and the Air, Elemental Wind!" He yelled as his voice echoed.

Finally Fin's turn. He pressed the buttons 675 and he was in a forest he summoned the plants from the ground and vines wrapped around his body and his green clothes appeared and he was running through the forest. His fingerless gloves appeared with green bream wrapped around his hands, his boots appeared and his garter on his arms and he closed his eyes and he was lifted with a tree branch and he did a double flip to the grass and his brown eyes turned vivid green and his green mask appeared with a green beam across his face. "Strong as a tree, Elemental Earth!"

"We serve and protect this city from evil dowers, and we save the world with the powers of (Elliot) Fire!, (Olivia) Water!, (John) Wind!, and (Fin) Earth! We are the Elemental Detectives!" They yelled as their color exploded behind them while they we're doing their poses.

"Well you guys at meet your fate as I'm Cassandra! Dark worker of Hadrian!"

"And Than dark worker of Hadrian!"

"Can you stop with the bad guy blah blah blah?" Olivia yelled

"Yeah we can. ATTACK!" Cassandra ordering the monster to do

* * *

**STAY TUNED! Here are the weapons for the detectives:**

**Elliot: Fire Sabers**

**Olivia: Water Staff**

**John: Wind Sword**

**Fin: Earth Spear**

**You guys will find their detective's attacks and group attacks in the next chapter!**

**~Detective Mari K.~**


	5. Battle

Elemental Detectives

Chapter 5: Battle

**Thank you so much for reviewing my story because I never knew this story was so popular (to me! :) and so I'm creating adventures with your favorite detectives in different stories and I might add two more characters with the same element (spirit is the one) so look out for those stories!**

**Remember: I don't own the characters, just the idea, their abilities and powers, and weapons and the evil guys! **

* * *

**PREVOUSLY:**

"_Can you stop with the bad guy blah blah blah?" Olivia yelled_

"_Yeah we can. ATTACK!" Cassandra ordering the monster to do_

* * *

The detective started charging toward the monster. They were lifted up in the air and started punching and kicking the monster but the monster release a ray tat hit the detectives several times and they were knocked on the ground

"I think we need some extra firepower!" Elliot suggested

"Now you're talking." Fin said. The detectives got up and they said "Elemental Weapons Appear!"

Two huge flames traced around Elliot's hand and two Fire Sabers appeared. A big wave traced Olivia's right hand and her Water staff appeared. Clouds appeared and it traced John's hand and his Wind Sword. And a vine traced Fin's hand and his Earth Spear appeared.

Elliot's attack went first. He closed his eyes and flames appeared in his eyes and around him. He swung his weapons and his flames powered it up "Fire Shower!" and two huge flames attacked the monster causing him to fall to the ground but it got back up.

Olivia's attack was next. She closed her eyes and waves appeared in her eyes and around her. She did a back flip and her staff started to glow brightly and she pointed her staff to the monster "Wave Attack!" and waves came out of her staff wildly and it knocked the monster into a building, and it got back up again

John's attack went next. He closed his eyes and he was lifted up into the clouds and his sword was glowing brightly and he started to spin and a tornado. "Tornado Power!" Then the tornado swallowed him up and it threw the monster to the ground but the monster is never giving up.

Fin was last. He closed his eyes and he summons the vines from the ground. The vines wrapped around the monsters arms and legs so the monster will be held captive. "Earthquake rumble!" and he hit his spear onto the ground hard and it created an earthquake causing the monster to fall and struggling to get up

Then all detectives pointed their 4 weapons to the middle to create a powerful energy fall and it was pointed to the monster and the evil servants "Elemental Strike!" Then a huge multi-color ray struck the 3 and the monster exploded into fire and the servants were rolling away.

"We'll get you son of a bitches!" Cassandra said, and her and Than disappeared.

The detectives cheered and high five eachother and pulled into a group hug. Then Marissa appeared

"Congratulations on your first victory detectives, but it's not over yet. Than and Cassandra will strike at anytime and can manipulate you guys but if you have eachother backs, you will succeed. I'll be watching over you guys." Marissa said. Then she disappeared once again

Then the whole city cheered and applaud the heroes than the news crew came and asked a bunch of questions but the detectives ran off ran off.

**LATER THAN NIGHT:**

Elliot, Olivia, John and Fin we're watching the news untill the big news about them appeared

"_Later today, a mysterious monster appeared out of no where with two weird teenagers, but before the monster can destroyed the city, four people came out of no where with the colors Red, Blue, White, and Green calling themselves the Elemental Detectives. The defeated the monster and saved the city. Elemental Detectives, where ever you are we are grateful that you save the town and the people in it. We owe you our debt of gratitude and we hope to see you again. This is Jennifer Chilman signing off."_

"Now the whole city knows about us." Olivia said

"But not out identities, but we might have to tell Cragen sooner or later." Elliot said

"I chose later." John said

"But what if either Melinda or Casey finds out?" Fin questioned

"They won't. We just need to just keep it a secret and make sure that NO ONE finds out." Elliot said

"We're leading double lives and I have to say, today was awesome." Elliot said

"So our adventure is just beginning." Olivia said

"Don't forget, we are the…."

"Elemental Detectives!" They all said together and laughed.

* * *

**This is not the end yet! More battles are coming up and you will see a little romance in between chapters! Stay tuned!**

**~Detective Mariam K. ~**


	6. Kidnapped

Elemental Detectives

Chapter 6: Kidnapped

**Thanks for reviewing! If you want to know about the evil, I'll give you info:**

**Name: Hadrian**

**Position: Leader**

**Wants: To rule the world, make every human suffer, want to crush and destroy the Elemental Detectives, has a deep hatred for the leader**

**Crush: No one**

* * *

**Name: Than**

**Position: 2****nd**** in Command**

**Wants: to destroy the E.D (Elemental Detectives), wants to make girls suffer but one, and believes that men are superior than women but one**

**Crush: Elemental Water (Olivia)**

* * *

**Name: Cassandra**

**Position: 3****rd**** in command**

**Want: to destroy the E.D and make them suffer and traumatized, want to be leader and has a deep, deep hatred to Elemental Water**

**Crush: Elemental Fire (Elliot)**

**Now you know about them! Enjoy!**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"_Don't forget, we are…"_

"_Elemental Detectives!" They all said and laughed_

* * *

Melinda was finishing up a case and was about to head home. She grabbed her purse and headed out of the precinct. She started to walk home untill she heard footsteps behind her. She stopped to look around but she didn't see anyone. _"Must be my imagination."_ Melinda said as she continued walking. She heard footsteps again and started speeding up but the footsteps started speeding up also. She started to run untill the perpetrator grabbed hold of her.

"Let me go!!" Melinda yelled and started to struggle

The perp knocked her out with one swift punch to the back of her head and she fell to the ground. The perp reveled himself as Than "Let see how the Elemental finds out that the M.E of the NYPD has been snatched." He laughed and he slung Melinda over his shoulder and disappeared.

* * *

Casey was finishing up with her files for court and started to leave. She left the courthouse and started to walk to her apartment building when she was pulled into an alley. She started to scream untill the perp hit her with a baseball bat and she fell to the ground. Cassandra removed her ski mask

"Hmm...An A.D.A. I hope she can survive in a concrete room. She slung Casey over her shoulder and disappeared.

* * *

At 5:00 am, Olivia was sleeping peacefully untill her phone started to ring. _"Shit. I was having the best dream too."_ She grabbed her phone from the night stand and started talking.

"Benson…yeah…what?!...I'm on my way.

Olivia got up and grabbed both her regular and her water phone, got dressed, and grabbed her holster and her gun and ran out the door.

She arrived at the precinct and saw that Elliot, Fin, and John have arrived. "What's going on?"

"Melinda and Casey have been missing for over 4 hours." Said Cragen in a worry tone

"How?" Olivia said

"2 neighbors heard screaming and they saw Melinda and Casey disappearing instantly." Elliot said

Elliot red phone started to ring and Cragen looked at him "What was that?"

Elliot had a nervous look on his face "Uh…..my beeper! Yeah, my beeper. I got to take this." Elliot went into the Interrogation room and pulled out his fiery red phone and pulled it out and say Than and Cassandra's faces.

"_Hello Elemental Fire, I know you know us earlier yesterday but we have something of yours." _ Cassandra moved away and showed Melinda and Casey unconscious in the same concrete cell with wounds

"You stupid asses, let them go!" Elliot yelled

"_I'm sorry but we can't. We challenge you and your teammates into a battle. If you win, you guys can have you precious girls back, but if we win, they become our servants forever!" _ Than said laughing

"This is low, even for you!" Elliot exclaimed

"_I know! Do you accept our challenge?"_

Elliot though about it and said "Yes we do accept your challenge. Meet us at the middle of central park, 10:00 am."

"_Can't wait to see you guys loose!" _Then the message disappeared.

Elliot shut his phone and went outside. "I need to talk to you guys." Referring to Olivia, John and Fin. They meet in the hallway and Elliot explains to them what he just witnessed.

"What?! They have them?!" Olivia said

"Yeah, and we have to fight them at 10:00 sharp on order to save them." Elliot explained

"Those two never give up." Fin said

"That's why we were chosen, to defend the city and the people in it."

"Oh we're ready; they won't know what hit them." John said

* * *

**What will happen next? Stay tuned!**

**~Detective Mariam K. ~**


	7. Rescue

Elemental Detectives

Chapter 7: Rescue

**More and more reviews everyday! Sorry I didn't update sooner because I had school (School sucks!) So here's chapter 7! ENJOY!**

* * *

Melinda was slowly awaking. When her eyes opened fully, she saw that her arms and hands were cuffed _"Shit!" _She thought. She saw that Casey was next to her in the same situation. She scooted closer to her and attempted to wake her up.

"Casey! Casey!" Melinda yelled

Casey groaned and started to stir. She tried to move but she was also handcuffed. She saw that Melinda was next to her

"What happened?" She asked

"Well, to see that we're in the same room together and we're both cuffed, I have to say we were abducted." Melinda mentioned

"How can we get out of here?" Casey asked

"I have no idea." Melinda said. Then their door opened and came in Than and Cassandra. "Hello there." Cassandra said

"Who the hell are you?!" Casey said and for that she received a slap from Than

"Shut up! Now do you know about the Elemental Detectives?" Cassandra asked

"Yeah……why?" Melinda asked

"Because, they will be fighting us to save both of you but if they loose…" Than said

"You'll be working for us…forever!" Cassandra said while laughing evilly

"We'll never work for you!" Casey yelled

"We'll see about that, because it's time." Than said. Than he grabbed Melinda and Cassandra grabbed Casey and starts putting them into cages while both were screaming. Then they both disappeared and arrived in Central Park for the battle.

* * *

Elliot looked at the watch on his phone at it hit 10:00. "Guys."

Everyone looked at Elliot

"It's time." He told them

"Well, let's go." Olivia said

"Wait, this is our first time fighting them, why if they try something?" John asked

"Remember what Marissa said: When we have each other's back, we will succeed!" Fin said

"We have to save Melinda and Casey, which ever it takes us." Olivia said

"Right, now come on!" Elliot yelled and they ran out the door

* * *

Than and Cassandra already arrived when they saw Elliot, Olivia, John, and Fin walking towards then walking at a steady pace. "Aw, I see the losers have arrived." Cassandra said

"Count your blessings, now we're here to win, now show us our friends!" Olivia yelled

"Ah, ah, ah. We'll give you your friends after the battle. Here are the rules: We fight fair and square, weapons, and abilities. Nothing else, got it?"

"Fine." Elliot said. The detectives faced eachother and touched hands in the middle "Special Detectives Unite!" They yelled. They were fully transformed and their weapons in hand. Cassandra and Than called on their foot soldiers. They look liked evil robots with evil powers and were the most vulnerable.

Elliot told that John and Fin could handle the foot soldiers and Him and Olivia will take on Cassandra and Than. Olivia took on Than and Elliot took on Cassandra.

Olivia and Than we're throwing punches but kept on blocking them. Than almost managed to kick Olivia but Olivia manage to block it with her leg. He tried to throw a punch at her eye but she grabbed hold of his arm, and she grabbed his other arm and they looked into eachother eyes. "You know you look so hot in blue Elemental Water." Than complimented. "I don't take compliments from bitches!" Olivia yelled. "That was a bad decision sweet thing." Than said. Then he wields his Sais and slashed her on the stomach. That sent Olivia flying back and she was clinching her stomach in pain. "I'm not giving up without a fight!" Olivia yelled. She got up and grabbed her Water Staff and she did her second attack. She did cartwheels on top of the water and summoned blue water bolts. "Water Shock Attack!" Then electricity formed out of the water and shocked Than. Then he was lying on the floor in pain. Olivia smiled and went back to help John and Fin.

Elliot and Cassandra are fighting wildly. They were performing kung fu against eachother and Elliot was succeeding. Cassandra managed to grabbed Elliot's arms and they look into eachother eyes. "Has anyone told you that you have beautiful eyes?" Cassandra said. Elliot looked at her like she was crazy, "I don't date ugly women!" Elliot insulted her. Her eyes grew with anger. "You bastard!" She yelled. She grabbed her fans and slashed his stomach and arms. That send him backwards to the ground but he grabbed his sabers and he did his next attack. He was swaying his sabers around and it was firing up wildly. "Fire Slash!" and fire started to attack Cassandra and she was next to Than in pain.

John was beating the foot soldiers easily but he managed to do his next attack. He was lifted in the air and his Sword was lighting up wildly. He lifted in sword in the air. "Wind Strike!" he yelled and he started to come crashing down and it slashed at least a dozen of the foot soldiers in half and they exploded in many pieces. More foot soldiers came but he managed to defeat them all

Fin was handling his group of foot soldiers. He did his next attack also. He was in a forest and his spear started to light up and that brought him into a powerful situation. He was lifted up from the ground by the tree and the leaves from the trees a turned into sharp blades. "Plant Beating!" Then dozens and dozens struck the foot soldiers and that made them explode into bunches of pieces and that was the last of them

The heroes put their weapons together to make an Elemental Rocket. This time it was pointed to Than and Cassandra and it was powered up by Elliot's fire power. "Elemental Fire Strike!" The detectives yelled and a big ray of fire attacked Cassandra and Than. They screamed in pain and they were clutching their sides.

"We won! Now give us back our friends!" Elliot yelled.

"Fine you asses! Give the girls back to them!" Cassandra yelled to Than. Melinda and Casey saw the Whole battle and appeared in front of them and then Cassandra and Than disappeared.

Melinda and Casey got up and thanked the heroes then Marissa appeared. "Elements, you guys show extreme courage in your battle. Now I think you should reveal your identities to these girls."

"But you said we can't reveal them." Olivia said.

"But this time you can. Do it." Marissa said

"Ok, Melinda, Casey, I think you might know us." Elliot said

"Who are you guys under those masks?" Casey said

The Elemental Detectives demorphed and they revealed themselves as Elliot, Olivia, John, and Fin. Melinda and Casey we're shocked.

"Oh my god….it was you guys!" Melinda yelled

"In the flesh!" Fin said.

All 6 of them formed into a group hug. Then Marissa said "Just remember, you can't tell anybody."

Both Casey and Melinda said "Your secret is safe with us!" Then Marissa disappeared

All 6 of them went back to the precinct cheering

* * *

**This chapter was awesome! I think the next chapter will be last. My next story is "The Big Fight" so watch out for that!**

**~Detective Mariam K.~**


	8. Romance

Elemental Detectives

Chapter 8: Romance

**This is the last chapter (sob-sob-cry) but if you want me to work on a sequel, just let me know. This is dedicated to E/O shippers everywhere! (Including me!) So enjoy!**

* * *

Later that day, they all met at a bar which they decided to have a victory celebration on our heroes.

"You guys were awesome today!" Melinda said

"Thanks, it was nothing." Olivia said

"It wasn't nothing, we were great, no more than great, we were fantastic, no more than fantastic….." John keeps on blabbing on

"We get the point!!" Everyone yelled than started laughing again

"How this whole thing started anyway?" Casey asked

All of them explained to Casey and Melinda what happened in the last few days and how they became what they are today.

Casey and Melinda had their jaws dropped "Wow."

"I know right?" Olivia said

"Yeah. Hey, I think we should go." Melinda said

"You're right. Let's go." Casey said. Everyone walked out but Elliot and Olivia wanted to talk in private

"You know Liv; I was worried about you today." Elliot said

"Why?" Olivia asked

"I saw you on the ground, clutching your stomach. I thought you were really hurt."

"El, you don't have to worry about me, I got back up with a fight and we won right?" Olivia said

"What I'm trying to say here is that….I really care about you and….I love you." Elliot said

Olivia stopped at her feet and looked at him. She never felt her heart flutter. They have been partners for over 10 years, and he kept this feeling for so long. She has been single most of her life, but the truth is, she felt the same way.

"I don't know what to say…..I love you too." Olivia said back

They both looked at each other's eyes and they were memorized. There lips got closer and closer and finally they share a passionate kiss that they didn't want to stop. They got hotter and cooler all at the same time. Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck and Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist pushing her closer. When oxygen became a problem they ended they looked into each other's eyes once more and they hugged.

* * *

Fin and Melinda got into Fin's car and they decided to talk.

"Fin?" Melinda asked

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say, thanks for saving me." Melinda thanked

"It's not a problem. What exactly happened back there?" Fin asked

Melinda explained how she and Casey were cuffed, how they put into cages and how they were being slapped

"Those son of bitches! I would kill them for what they did to you!" Fin yelled

"You really care about me?" Melinda asked

"The truth is, I really like you." Fin confessed

"I really like you too." Melinda said

They started to come closer and they started to kiss. They stopped at look at eachother. "Wow." Melinda said

"You want me to drop you off at your building?" Fin asked

"Sure." Fin drove up to her apartment building and Melinda got out of her car. "Thanks Fin."

"No problem." Fin said and he drove off _"Wow. That was amazing" _He thought as he drove away

"_I really liked that." _Melinda thought as she went inside to see her daughter

* * *

Casey and John were walking to Casey apartment building and they decided to talk

"You know John; I never thought to see you in the color white." Casey laughed

"Thanks, for the comment." John said back

"Thanks for saving all of us you know, I never thought you would be a hero." Casey said

"Yeah. We're here." John said as they arrived

"Thanks John." Casey said. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and she ran up. John just stood there. "_Wow!" _He thought. He started to walk to his building.

Now the detectives know this start of great relationships.

* * *

**That's the end! Watch out for my next story! Good bye for now! Just tell me if you want a sequel! **

**~Detective Mariam K. ~**


End file.
